Coco Emillton's Years
by Sparkles and Kenzie Evans
Summary: uh..yeah. Just read it!


  
Coco Emillton's Years  
  
Coco Emillton 1: first and part of the second year: secret admirer  
  
By: Kenzie Evans  
  
Hi....This is my first attempt of fanfiction. I"m really horrable, I know. I've read a lot of fics though.....Anyway, all of you Lily and James or MWPP writers gave me the idea of writing about Harry's great-grandparents. I'm making this up as I go along, okie dokie? So, SHE (or as you guys know her, J.K. Rowling, my second GOD) might read this and get an idea...You never know. I also know that for a fact, probably no-one in Harry's ancestry is Hawaiin,Japanese, British MIX. Plus, I don't know if any of Harry's ancestors a MIFs. (Milk in First). Ya know, in your tea.  
  
Those of you who read Someone the First (whom I absalutely adore!) know what snogging is. I only use that to substitute making out in my school. I use plenty of other British saying like tube and telly...and greengrocer. So, I'll put a glossary in this hopefully..(I doubt it though!) SO...(drum role please!)  
Here is the story!  
  
Coco Emillton 1: first and part of the second year: secret admirer  
  
  
Coco Emillton sat contently on her dorm bed, and, for the first time in her life, she felt like she was someone. Not just the scrawny, eleven year old that everyone else saw. No, she felt like she was important, like she was in with the "in" crowd. She was in the dorm with May Song, who was obviously popular. She was very tall, and slim, with to die for violet eyes.   
  
Coco was just a, well, as regular as a eleven year-old   
Hawaiin-Japanese-British girl could be. But, alas, she wasn't as ugly as she thought herself. She had dark brown eyes, dark black hair, and, I'm not kidding, she didn't dye the tips of her hair, butterscotch tips. It was like, grown that way. But she had light-tanned skin.  
She was just turning that age where you just wanted to fit in and be popular. She was also becoming quite boy crazy, but, not as bad a May Song.   
  
Coco held up her hand, looking over her palm. The scar was still there. A few weeks earlier, during the summer,  
Coco had fallen out of her tree house, and landed on a stick, which cut through her hand. She had been rushed to the emergency room. It was very faint now, but, sometimes at night, she would wake up in pain and her hand would be killing her. But, the most incredolus part was it wa in the shape of a lightening bolt.   
  
Coco decided not to be anti-social weeks over, and remembered she was alone in her dorm, so, the others must think she must be very anti-social and depressed, she fretted. She jumped off the bed, and then ran to the stairs, stopped there. Then she walked down the stairs, sliding her hand down the railing. "So there you are!"  
sang one of the friends she made on the scarlet steam engine, The Hogwarts Express.   
  
"Hi Roxy." She smiled weakly. She was tired and stuffed from the meal they had had. "So. How are things here?" she asked, sitting in one of the poofy sofa chair thingys. "Oh, the norm. Theres a few boys that are almost cute...Ya know." Roxy smiled xcitedly at her.   
"Theres this one kid! His names Kyle Potter. He's super hott. I thinl I saw him dishing me out," Roxy said, primping her golden crop of Shirley Temple curls.   
"Cool. I'm really tired. What time is it?"   
"Well..I think seven something. This kid keeps walking 'round telling all the time and how we should be getting to bed. Think we should?" Roxy asked, glancing at the steps. "I think I will in a sec, but, I'll wait down here for a minute." "OHMIGOD COCO!" shrieked Roxy. "Do you see him? Hes coming over here!" she whispered into Coco's ear. "What? Oh. Who?"   
  
"Kyle Potter."  
  
"'Ello ladies," a boy with messy black hair said. He was tall, and had glasses, and brown eyes, and was very cute, Coco thought. "I noticed your hair. Is it real?"  
"Who's? Mine?" Coco asked. "Yes your's. Did you dye it?"  
"No, I didn't. It grew like this. Is your's dyed?"  
The boy called Binks grinned and ran his fingers through his messy crop. "Nope. One hundred percent real."  
"You're such a naff, Binks!" a boy said, running up to them. "Hi, I'm Gaben Black. This is Binks! He's really rude to people at times. Bet he'd walk up to a girl and ask her to snogg even if he didn't know her."   
Coco giggled inwardly and blushed. "Well, he didn't ask me to snogg anyway. My name's Coco Emillton."   
"Like hot coco?" Binks asked. "Like hot Coco, and Coco Puffs. I'm chocolate all the way!" Coco said, giggling outwardly now. Gaben started going cheesy over the joke, and Binks smiled, and Roxy grinned. "Well, I'm Roxy," she said, then flipped her curls. "Well, ladies," Gaben said,"let me intoduce you to my friends. Ollie! Kyle!"  
The other boys ran over, knocking into Coco and Roxy. "I'm ssssoooooo sorry!" one with brown hair said. "I'm Ollie!" the one who appeared to be Japanese heritage said. "I'm Kyle, the brown haired boy said. "I'm Coco, thats Roxy." Coco yawned and stretched. "I'm tired, so I think I'll be heading off to bed. Chereo mates," she said. "Oh, and Roxy love, I'll see you in the a.m."  
  
Coco Emillton walked up the stairs, and quite drowsily fell into bed and went to sleep.   
  
  
It was a week later, and happend to be a Friday, so Coco was quite happy. She and Roxy had drifted apart, having Roxy clung to May Song, who was popular, and Coco making friends with a shy girl named Sophie Timmons. Sophie was about an inch taller than our Coco, who was a small girl. She was about the size of an eight year old with a elevon year old body. In quite particular situation, Sophie rather looked like an eight year old in a ten year old's size. Coco and she were already top their classes, which was great which meant she was smarter and could trick everyone into thinking she was a beautiful smart girl, not a short smart girl who hung out with the "out" crowd girl. But soon enough Coco would find that it wan't as important as it seemed.   
  
"Tea time!" sang Sophie as they entered the Gryffindor common room. "Isn't it great? Last day of school for the week!" Coco declared, falling happily onto a poof couch. "Yes, no more Potions with the Slytherins! No more Steven Snape or Jacobas Malfoy!"  
"And we don't have to do our homework untill Sunday!" Gaden Black said, coming over to the girls. "You all seem happy?" "You're such a git Gaben! Duh, we're happy! I'll spell it for you! N-O M-O-R-E S-C-H-O-O-l!" Sophie sang happily. "Yes, we know. It's great!" Binks Potteer said, turning up by Gaben. "I'm so excited for the first Quidditch match too. I'm trying out for the team," Binks said, grinning proudly. "Thats great Binks," May Song said, slithering over to the group. "Hi Coco and So..Sophie!" May said, struggling at Sophie's name. "Hi," Coco said, annoyance tweeking its way toward her.   
"Thats just divine Binks. You'd be great at Quidditch."  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
  
"Did you see that catch?" Gaben bellowed from the stands. "Did you see that catch? Binks caught that snitch and we've won the game!" he cried. Coco smiled. "Yeah! I saw it. It was great!" Sophie was jumping up and down in the stands. SHe was really into Quidditch. She was really into the fact that mostly boys were on the team. It really made her mad. "Those Hufflepuffs are playing like girls! Maybe if they got some girls, they'd play better," she muttered to Coco one time. "Can you beleive it? I really think these people are sexist. You would be good at Quidditch though," she said, turning quite serious. "You are very light weight, and also had good reflexs. I know, I watch you dodge a bunch of people, and dive for your books and stuff. You'd be a good keeper." "Think so?" Coco asked her. "Of course. Thats why you're going to ask you parents for one for Christmas. Ok?"   
Coco laughed. "Sure. Okay." She didn't take Sophie serious then. But she would later. Coco really didn't like Quidditch too much, but she thought it would be fun to try it some time.   
  
Sitting in front of the telly at her home, Coco found herself thinking of Qudditch. "Hey! Mum!" she yelled. "Mum?" she walked to the kitchen and found a note fromher mother, it read:  
  
  
Dear Coco,  
  
Morning dear! I've gone to the greengrocer for some veggies.   
  
I'll be home by noon. Don't worry, dad got called to the  
  
hospital for ER. Some woman fell down the stairs. Well,  
  
Ta ta love,  
  
Mum  
  
  
Coco slipped the note off the refridgerater. "Okay mum,"  
she said aloud. "Why am I going on to myself she asked. She went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Suddenly, someone tumbled out of the fire place.   
"'Ello Coco love," it was Sophie Timmons. "Hi Soph. What are you doing on the floor? How did you get in my house? Is my fireplace rigged?" Coco went to investegate her fireplace. "No..Your house is hooked up to floo powder now. You house is StarGate. Isn't it cool?" Sphie said, brushing soot off her blue cloak. "Da said I shouldn't come without owling you but, I thougt, what the hay?" Sophie was babbling on. It was a wonderful day, since Sophie dropped in.   
  
  
  
ONE YEAR LATER  
  
  
  
Coco Emillton bit her lip. "Gee, I don't know Soph. This is confusing!" Coco and Sophie sat on Coco's four post bed and openned their Christmas presents. "WOW! A charm bracelett. I love these things!"   
Coco smiled. She openned a present. It was in a small box, with white rapping paprer. "Looks like a ring box to me," Sophie said in a sing-song voice.   
Coco slowly un-rapped the present. It was a ring box. Coco openned the box. A small, silver ring was all it contained. "OHMIGOD! NO way Coco!"   
Coco smiled and put the ring on. It only fit her ring finger, like a marrige ring. In the box was a note. It read:  
  
To: Coco  
  
From: Your's truly, a secret admirer  
  
  
Coco sighed. "A secret admirer!"  
  
~*~  
  
Out in the hall, Binks Potter and Gaben Black looked at eachother.   
"She found your present! Binks loves Coco! They're gonna get married!"  
"Shut your whole, Gaben Black!"  
The two stood there, grinning like gits at eachother.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Theres the end to my completely pointless and stupid naff and weedy fic! I hope you all like it...  
So...  
Be nice when you review! Please?  
I hope you will. I'm scared and nervous about putting my writing out to the world! I'm scared. Aren't you?  
Furthermost, I would like to say- I own most of the things in this fic! I'm very nervous about it, and quite shaky so...  
I am hoping you will all like this. I'm putting it in my rucksack where my diary is and putting it under: RUBBISH! 


End file.
